


for a little longer

by atruedreamer



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Miya Atsumu, quiet moments, sakuatsu fluff week, shared secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: A soft start.The sun after the storm.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	for a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> sakuatsu fluff week - day three
> 
> “let’s just stay like this”

The evening started out predictable enough. It began with them watching over their last match, pointing out areas where they could make some improvements in the future to better sync up and taking additional notes to share with the team if they saw something that could help anyone specifically.

Atsumu couldn’t remember when they’d started doing this between games, just the two of them. It happened once and then just became routine; they’d developed a system, a short hand that only they understood. At this point, they usually made a day of it, first a playback of their own match, and then they’d watch the latest match for their next opponent. Take out was usually ordered, just like it had been this time.

Today was one such day, the two of them camped out on Omi’s couch, comfortable and relaxed. When they’d finished, Omi asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, and after flipping through several options, they’d settled on some new comedy that had just recently been released.

During the movie, a storm started; rain pelting the windows, a steady beat, the thunder a low rumble as it roared in the distance. If the movie hadn’t been hilarious chaos, Atsumu probably would have let himself nod off; rain sounds one of his favorite soundtracks to sleep to.

Atsumu had been set to leave when the movie finished before Omi suggested they continue on with their second option. “It’s not like we have practice tomorrow, might as well wait out the storm,” had been his reply to Atsumu’s raised eyebrow. Omi was usually ready to have his space back to himself by this point in the evening.

So he’d settled back in, and they’d hit play on the next movie.

Atsumu only realized that something was wrong when he heard the low whine Omi was trying to suppress in the back of his throat.

“Ya alright there, Omi?” He asked, pausing the movie before angling his body to turn towards him.

He tried not to laugh when he watched Omi, who was already wrapped up tight with the blanket, jump the next time the thunder cracked, louder now, the storm closer.

“Omi?” He asked again, eyes widening when he was met with a look that betrayed the fear living beneath the surface. “Are ya, maybe, afraid of the thunder?”

The stubborn pout that appeared on Omi’s lips was confirmation that he’d been right. Even still, he was given a glare in answer to his question, though the weight of that look was dulled further by the way he jumped at the next crack above them.

“It’s okay if ya are, Omi. ‘Samu was never a fan of loud noises either.” He paused before adding, “I can hold ya if you want.” He offered, opening his arms. “Until it passes. That always helped ‘Samu - something about the security of being held - plus hugs release oxytocin, which helps stress hormones drop. It’s science.”

Omi just stared back at him, unmoving, but there was a furrow in his brow that suggested just how much he was considering taking him up on his offer.

There was another loud crack before a huge flash of lightning, and then the power went out. Seconds later, he had his arms full of Kiyoomi, blanket and all.

“Okay, let’s just stretch out, so we can lay on the couch comfortably, yeah?” He suggested as he repositioned them, chuckling when he tried to shift them while Omi refused to let go, now that he’d snuggled in.

Once they’d settled, Omi against his side between him and the back of the couch, with the blanket draped over them both, he took a deep breath to relax, then he tightened his hold.

“If you tell anyone about this—“ Omi threatened, even as he snuggled closer into Atsumu.

“It’ll be our little secret,” Atsumu murmured as he rubbed Omi’s back.

If you’d told him when the day started that he’d have his arms wrapped around his long time crush while he protected him from thunder, well, he would have hoped you'd have been right, even while holding complete disbelief.

——

Atsumu blinked, eyes squinting open to the sun shining directly in his eyes. He was still foggy, the heaviness of a hard sleep weighed down his mind. Confused, he winced, blinking against the brightness. He usually shut his curtains every night, so it was much more slowly than he would like to admit that he registered he wasn’t in his room.

He wasn’t in his apartment, he wasn’t on his couch, he wasn’t the only one here.

Flashes from the night before raced through his mind.

They’d obviously fallen asleep at some point, the two of them wrapped up in each other. Which explained how he found himself with Kiyoomi still in his arms, the sun shining in through the window, the storm long passed.

He held as still as possible, and he willed Omi to stay asleep a little longer so he could indulge in this fleeting opportunity for as long as possible. He turned his head as slowly as he could to bury his face in Omi’s curls. The smell of his conditioner unlocked a warmth in the center of his chest.

The subtle hints of lavender oil and rice milk, warm and soft, brought a soft smile to his lips. He couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to the top of Omi’s head.

Of course, immediately after, he felt Omi begin to stir.

He waited with baited breath, his heart quick to pick up speed, growing faster the longer they lay there. He wasn’t sure what to do, what to say. He was waiting for Omi to make the first move, to move away from him.

He didn’t budge.

“Thanks for last night,” Omi murmured into his chest, his voice low, softer than Atsumu had ever heard him.

He rubbed his hand along Omi’s back, a soft whisper of his own. “Of course, Omi, anytime.”

The little tension Omi had built up in his body after waking released out of him with a sigh, his body molded more fully into Atsumu’s side.

“I don’t like really loud noises. I never have, ever since I was a kid. I don’t like the way they crawl down the back of my neck.” He added on, and Atsumu’s heart squeezed. He felt soft inside knowing that Omi felt safe enough to open up to him.

“I get that, Omi,” he told him with a small squeeze to his shoulder. “I think the scariest part of scary movies is the music. Sounds have a way of being terrifying sometimes; it’s why the jump scares always get me, ya know?”

Omi nodded his head, and they just settled into a peaceful silence.

Atsumu never wanted to leave, wanted to stay like this for as long as he was allowed, but somehow, extending this moment felt selfish. It was with a reluctant sigh that he slowly loosened his hold and began to pull away.

His movement was halted by Omi, who stopped him when he pressed closer, the hand that was on his chest clenched at his shirt. “Lets— Let’s just stay like this, for a little longer…”

Atsumu felt his heart squeeze in his chest again. He turned his head, eyes meeting Omi’s own, a silent understanding passed between them. Neither of them was ready for this to end.

The longer they stared into each other’s eyes, the more at peace he felt; something had shifted between them in the night. The storm had cleared a path and opened up a new opportunity.

It felt a little like everything had been leading up to this, the start of a new chapter.

A soft start.

The sun after the storm.

He would stay like this for as long as Kiyoomi would let him.

“Yeah, just a little longer.”

‘ _Or forever_.’ He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> soft supportive atsumu makes my heart happy. 
> 
> also “it’s science” made me laugh when I wrote it!
> 
> here is the [twitter post](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1361520840660160512?s=21) for this fic


End file.
